


After the Party

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: AU. Kirk meets Spock at a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarrington/gifts).



Jim had actually been considering leaving the party when _he_ showed up. Jim was immediately drawn to the tall, slender figure, who seemed to be dressed as some kind of cat. He wore a skintight jumpsuit, black but for a shock of white fur on the chest, and Jim could see a black tail flicking behind him. His dark hair had been spiked up into a crest on his head, leaving pointed, fur-covered ears and upswept eyebrows clearly visible. Then he turned, and a pair of glowing red eyes with slitted pupils were staring right at him, and Jim swallowed. The room seemed to disappear for a moment.

“Jim, are you listening?” Bones said, and Jim shook his head. “You’re hopeless.”

“Any idea who that is,” Jim asked, gesturing toward the newcomer. He was talking to a woman standing next to him--Uhura, of all people.

“Not a clue,” Bones said dismissively.

“I’m going to go find out.” Bones grumbled something, but Jim ignored him, readjusting his helmet to a cockier angle and brushing some imaginary dust from the khaki safari suit he was wearing. He effortlessly cut his way through the crowd, and soon was standing in front of his target.

“Kirk,” Uhura said dismissively. “Come to hit on me again?”

“No, actually,” Jim said breezily, focusing his attention on the stranger standing next to her. “I’m Jim Kirk. And you are?” he asked, offering a hand.

“Commander Spock,” was the stiff reply, Jim’s outstretched hand ignored. Oh, a Vulcan. That explained the parade-rest stance and lack of a handshake. Jim stuffed his hand in his pocket. “You know Lieutenant Uhura?”

“Oh, we’re old friends,” Jim said, grinning. “Can I get you a drink?”

“That will not be necessary at this time,” Spock said. Jim saw Uhura tug on Spock’s sleeve, but the Vulcan didn’t budge. “I believe I have heard of you, Mr. Kirk. Are you not the student who recently attempted the Kobayashi Maru for the second time?”

“Yep, that’s me,” Jim said. “Crazy, I know.”

“Illogical, perhaps,” Spock said. “No other student has ever attempted the test a second time. Why did you choose to do so?”

And then Jim found himself pulled into a remarkably deep conversation about Academy policy with the gorgeous Vulcan. He didn’t usually get into anything philosophical at parties, but he found he enjoyed talking to Spock even more than he liked looking at him. He barely noticed when Uhura left them, or that they’d gradually shifted over to the bar.

“I confess, I am unfamiliar with your costume,” Spock said, during a lull in the conversation. “I assume it is a figure from ancient Earth history?”

“I’m a big game hunter,” Jim said, tipping up the brim of his pith helmet. “Silly, I know. What are you supposed to be?”

“A le-matya, a predator from my home planet,” Spock said, and Jim felt an shiver roll down his spine. “I was told that one is supposed to choose a costume for Halloween that is meant to invoke fear.”

“That’s one of the options, yes,” Jim said, but that definitely wasn’t what Spock’s costume made him feel. Telegraphing the move, Jim reached out and placed his hand over Spock’s where it rested on the bar. “Hey, you want to get out of here?”

“Is that a colloquial method of inquiring whether I am interested in engaging in sexual intercourse?” Spock asked. Jim felt himself blush, but nodded. “That would be acceptable.”

“Acceptable?” Jim asked, grinning crookedly. “Not exactly the most enthusiastic response.”

Spock flipped his hand under Jim’s, and there was a frission of pleasure down his spine when their fingertips touched. “Very acceptable,” Spock said lowly, and Jim had to bite back a groan. He clasped Spock’s hand in his own and all but dragged him out of the room.

It didn’t take them long to catch an air-taxi, and Jim allowed himself to cuddle up to Spock’s side in the back seat. Spock clearly didn’t seem to mind, if the way he was tracing his fingers over Jim’s was anything to go by. Spock gave the AI an off-campus address. Jim shifted, and then they were kissing, deep and a little bit hurried. Spock kissed like he’d read how in a textbook, but like he’d memorized the diagrams. Jim had no complaints, especially when an inhumanly hot hand slid up the back of his jacket to rest against the bare skin of his lower back. Jim ran his tongue over the pointed caps on Spock’s canines and then Spock was sucking on Jim’s tongue and Jim lost track of time. Not soon enough, the air-taxi stopped. Jim managed to dig out his credit chip and wave it over the scanner, and then he was being dragged out into the street and up the steps of an old-style brick building. Jim took Spock’s hand again, and they all but ran into the building and up a flight of stairs. Then Spock was unlocking his apartment door and they tumbled through.

Jim turned, and suddenly Spock was pressing him into the wall, lips against his throat. Jim felt the tiniest scrape of Spock’s false teeth and groaned, impossibly turned on. His hands scrabbled over Spock’s back, and then his fingers caught in the invisiseal along the back and he was able to strip Spock to the waist, trapping Spock’s arms at his sides and revealing a broad, furry chest for Jim’s fingers to explore. Spock growled, low in his throat, and stepped back just long enough to slither the rest of the way out of his costume, letting it puddle on the floor and stepping out of it. Then he was back, his wiry, naked body pressing Jim’s fully-clothed one into the wall.

“Would you be averse to penetrative intercourse at this time?” Spock asked, voice gravelly but otherwise level, and Jim groaned.

“God, yes, _please_ ,” he managed to gasp out, most of his brain power focused on just remaining standing up. With quick, efficient movements, Spock stripped him of his clothes, scattering them on the otherwise immaculate floor. “Bed?”

“That will not be necessary,” Spock said, and Jim groaned. Pressing Jim into the wall once more, Spock lifted one of Jim’s legs and wrapped it around his waist. He brought one hand down, stroking his own cock for a few seconds, and then pressed hot, inexplicably wet fingers against Jim’s hole. _Self-lubricating, neat_ , Jim thought, and then Spock’s fingers were massaging his prostate and he stopped thinking for a while.

“Hurry,” Jim managed to gasp out, and he could have sworn Spock’s lips quirked up in a slight smile. Spock withdrew his fingers, but they were quickly replaced by the blunt head of his cock. “Please, Spock,” Jim whispered, and then the breath was forced out of him with the force of Spock’s thrust.

Jim might have been embarrassed by how quickly after that he came, but it felt too good for him to be too worried about it. And Spock came only minutes later, groaning something Jim didn’t understand and dropping his head to rest it on Jim’s shoulder. Jim let his head tip to one side, resting his cheek on Spock’s hair.

Jim lost track of time, but eventually his raised leg started to fall asleep and he squirmed. Spock released his leg and stepped back. Jim considered saying something flippant and gathering his clothes, but Spock reached down and took his hand. Jim smiled, squeezing Spock’s hand gently. Spock tangled their fingers together and led Jim to the bedroom, tugging him down onto the bed.

Jim considered his usual MO, which was to bail after the sex was over, and then he thought about how great it had been to just _talk_ to the Vulcan at the party. Jim smiled to himself and curled up in Spock’s arms. Maybe it was time for a change.


End file.
